The mechanism of precise chromosome orientation and segregation at meiosis underlies the evolutionary success of all sexually reproducing eukaryotes. We will attempt to understand more about how this precision is achieved by examining one of many cases in which nonrandom orientation and segregation occur. We argue that a clear understanding of a segregation system which violates the meiotic paradigm will enlighten us about the more orthodox modes of chromosome distribution. Several tools, including micromanipulation, immunocytochemistry, laser microbeam irradiation, and electron microscopy will be used to try to determine the role of kinetochores and microtubules in the directed segregation of sex chromosomes and in the mole cricket, Neocurtilla hexadactyla.